Goodbye My Almost Lover
by Mrs. Billie Jean
Summary: George has passed and a letter was given to Alexander. This is his goodbye


Title: Goodbye My Almost Lover

Summary: Alexander receives word that George Washington has passed. With the arrival of the news, comes a letter that sparks memories of a love affair that world never saw coming, and a plea for Alexander to keep going without him, to learn when to fight the fight and when to step back.

Pairing(s): Alexander Hamilton/George Washington; Alexander Hamilton/Eliza Schuyler

Notes: This takes place sometime before the reveal of The Reynolds Pamphlet in the musical, but after One Last Time. In fact, that was the song I was listening to as I wrote this one-shot love story. There's also a moment in The World Was Wide Enough where Alexander tells Eliza to take her time on earth before coming to join him in the great afterlife that I use in this here story. Lams does not exist in my story, but instead I had imagined Lafayette with Laurens (this is not necessarily important information to the story)

Warnings: Slash in reference to the founding fathers, death, incredible sadness.

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Hamilton the Musical, nor the rights to these very real human beings that exist in the history of my country. I've just been inspired by music and other fanfictions I've been reading and therefore wanted to write this before returning them to their respective significant others. Thanks in advance.

Eliza hesitated at her husband's office door. She could see him through the open door, working on some plan or something that he needed to get completed for congressional approval. She hated disturbing him when he was working, but he needed the news. Tears streamed down her face. Alexander was going to be heartbroken.

She took a deep breath and knocked on the open door. Alexander looked up with a smile that immediately morphed into a frown as he took in his wife. She was wearing a navy blue, almost black, dress, and she was crying. He hated it when she cried.

"What is it dear? Who was at the door that made you cry so?" Eliza walked into the room slowly. A letter trembled in her hands as she approached her darling husband.

"I'm so sorry Alexander." He looked confused as she handed him the letter. He recognized the handwriting immediately, having spent so many days with him in the war and as his right-hand man while HE was the president of a new country. Secret touches, secret glances, stolen kisses and moments when no one was around. Late nights in the office, together, a secret apartment that we both abandoned when he left to go back to Virginia. He could see Angelica in the doorway, watching with tears in her eyes just like her sister's. They knew he meant the world to Alexander just not in the way that they thought…

"A messenger brought this. Alex… my darling Alex…" She hesitated for a moment.

"Eliza? What is it?" Alexander was dismayed to hear his voice tremble slightly at the thought of the news he knew was coming, but that he desperately did not want to be true.

"Alex…. George passed away two nights ago in his sleep. Martha was by his side." Alexander stood up abruptly and Eliza took an unconscious step back from him. He took a long, shuddering breath and looked at the letter in his hands. She took a brave step towards him again and reached out a soft hand. Alexander grabbed it, clinging to it tightly as he tried to keep the tears at bay. He didn't want to break down and cry right then and there. He needed to be strong. They couldn't know…

"Alex I am so very sorry my darling love. Do you… do you need a moment to yourself?" Alexander turned to his wife and nodded, kissing her worries away.

"I'll be down in a few moments my love. I promise. Thank you for bringing me this" Eliza nodded and turned to join her sister in the hallway, closing the door behind them softly. Alexander waited until he could hear their footsteps and low voices any more, before he sank to his knees by his desk and started to silently sob. He let himself cry for a few moments before forcing himself to pull it together so he could read the letter in his hands. He sat down on the floor properly, his eyes and cheeks puffy red. He couldn't believe it. Not his George…

 _My Dearest, Alexander_

 _I wish it wasn't time for me to write you a letter of parting, but I am afraid my time runs near. I suspect that I shall be gone from this world in a matter for three days, and I want you to be the last person on my mind._

 _Alex, you hold the key to my heart. It was supposed to be Martha, but it was always you. You had always had a special spark in your eyes, one of determination and drive that I could not ignore. You had a soft chuckle for myself, one that sent chills down my spine. I will go to eternal sleep knowing that you graced me with that laugh more times that I deserved. You kept me grounded far more than I expected. Watching you write was like hearing angels sing._

 _Our first kiss is not something I will forever forget. I'll remember that party we were at, the one where you met Eliza. We had a moment in the hallway, and I just remember you expressing deep confusion about your feelings, and before I knew it, I had you in my arms and my lips on yours. We couldn't stay apart from each other after that, even as you got married. Even when we fought about you being part of the war and me sending you home to your pregnant wife, you kissed me goodbye and let it be full of promise of our future together._

 _I'll never forget, my dearest Alexander, the moment when we joined in a way that many believe only a man and woman should be together. You cried in my arms as we came down from our high, our coupling, as silently as possible. The air was thick with the scent of sex, of our lovemaking and yet that made you cry. You thought that we would not last after that, because we had drastically changed the nature of our relationship. But I proved you wrong. We stayed together through my time running the country we helped start together, with you by my side. I would never EVER dare to throw you to the side, even with Martha and Eliza being at our sides._

 _I love you Alexander, and my only regret with you is that I did not ever say these three words to you. I thought we would have years together but it turned out to be only a few. It has only been a couple of months since I left office to come home to Virginia and I know you had planned to come visit me. I wanted to tell you that I loved you when you came to see me, but we will not have that time together, sadly._

 _Alexander, you must always keep going. Keep writing, keep creating, keep pushing. Know when to fight, and when to step back. But do this for me, my dearest love. Know that this is my only wish for you is to keep going in my absence. Tell my story. Do not let Madison, Jefferson, or Burr or any one else you consider an enemy get you down. Keep going._

 _I love you, more than my heart thought it could love another. Take your time. I'll see you on the other side._

 _Your dearest, George._


End file.
